


These Days

by Alondres26



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Keeping it minimal cause idk if I'll continue it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alondres26/pseuds/Alondres26
Summary: An unexpected event morning involving Lotor's dog leads Lotor and Allura to cross path multiple times. Now, if only these two could realize that it's more than a coincidence that they keep bumping to one another.





	These Days

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, season 8 left me feeling like shit and I was working on this prior to it happening. Tell me if I should continue this or maybe scratch it and write something else.

She lazily stared at the cloudy sky, dragging herself to work. Not to mention she was already late due to oversleeping. If only she hadn't  stayed up watching that reality tv show from Netflix. She quickly took out her android from her pocket to check the time and that was enough to send her running. It was almost noon, meaning she would be late to her job located inside the shopping plaza called the Swap Moon mall that was located downtown.

 

At the same time, a young man was walking his small dog outside. Along the way he greeted the local paperboy who was doing his delivery trips.

 

“Good morning, Lotor!” the young boy yelled as she zoom by in his bike. Lotor waved to the kid as he proceeded to stop near a fire hydrate due to dog.

 

He had his long white hair in a messy bun while wearing a gray robe along with a pair of sweatpants and white t-shirt, not the most attractive appearance at the moment, he would say. Not that it mattered at all, he just needed to take his dog out  before it peed on his carpet. Pee stains weren’t so easy to get out, especially with his tight budget that made it hard for him to afford those expensive pee remove stains. His dog was was sniffing around a fire hydrant preparing to urinate on it while the young man looked around the peaceful neighborhood. However, he spotted something in the distance moving in a rather rapid pace. He squinted his eyes to realize that that thing  approaching his direction was a girl near his age who seemed in a rush with her messy ponytail and mismatched sneakers. 

 

“Someone overslept,” he silently commented to Cinnamon, his Pomeranian, who kept doing his business. 

 

His dog only barked in response as it began to take a piss. He noticed the girl wasn’t going to move around him meaning that if he didn’t move, then they both would come out with minor injuries. He decided it was best that he moved aside. However, what he didn’t take into account was that the running girl would step on a special surprise on her way. He noticed too late and so did she.

The girl had Cinnamon’s special surprise on the bottom of her shoe and she looked as if she were to murder someone. 

 

“First, I’m late, then I step on dog shit!” the girl exclaimed loudly with  fumes coming out of her ears. 

 

“You!” she pointed at Cinnamon who immediately hid behind Lotor’s legs. No one scared his poor baby.

 

“Before you accuse my dog, you should have payed attention to where you were running,” he coldly glared at the girl.

 

She made a strange noise before muttering she had no time to waste, Lotor wasn’t going to let her leave so easy.

 

“Hope your coworkers enjoy the smell of dog shit!” he yelled behind her with Cinnamon barking in agreement. She flipped him off in the distance and he broke out laughing in amusement. 

 

“For sure, we won’t seen that weirdo again, won’t we Cinnamon.” he got on his knees to pet his loyal companion. 

 

The buzzing noise of a cell phone was emitting from his gray robe. He reached out but decided to let it keep ringing after his saw the caller ID. 

 

[1 Missed Call Hagger]

 

He was too preoccupied wondering if he had answered that he missed Cinnamon walking away from him toward something on the sidewalk. The young pup approached the object and grabbed it in between his teeth. Cinnamon then came back to Lotor and pulled on his sweatpants. 

“Hmm, what you got there boy?” Lotor inquired and reached out to remove a plastic card his dog had. It was probably the girl’s since she ran toward that direction. He inspected it closely and saw that it was a name tag for a cafe called Coran’s Diner.

 

“Allura,” the name softly passed his lips. It was that weirdo’s name. He could give it to her, but would he really go through all the effort to help the chick who yelled at his dog? He’ll think it over breakfast. He placed the name tag inside the pocket of his robe. 

 

“Come on , Cinnamon. Let’s see what kind of cereal awaits us for breakfast. He quickly used the plastic bag he had to clean what remained of Cinnamon’s feces and threw it away in the nearest trash can

* * *

 

_ Meanwhile at a certain diner.... _

 

Allura was animatedly retelling her event from earlier to her coworkers who busy in setting up the restaurant for lunch.

 

“What a dog hater,” mumbled Keith as he harshly cleaned a table to remove a stain. That small snide comment got Pidge snickering along while Allura folded her arms in disagreement to their reaction

 

“I do most definitely not hate dogs, I just had bad first encounters with some,” 

 

“Yea, right. Remember when you screamed when all Kosmo wanted was to play catch?” chimed Pidge from behind the cash register. Allura became more flustered and maybe she did overreact with the young man and his dog. But it wasn’t entirely her fault, she was just in a bad mood and the guy should’ve cleaned his dog’s droppings. He even laughed when she flipped him off, damn his sexy laugh. Allura realized she just though his laugh was sexy and immediately wanted to change topic to not dwell on that for too long. Did he laugh at her or something else? Yep, she really did need to think of something else. She browsed around the cozy diner and noticed two of her other friends where missing. 

 

“Hey, where are Hunk and Lance? I just now noticed they aren’t here.” asked Allura.

 

Pidge who has been pressing random buttons on the cash register instead of helping  Keith answered Allura’s question. 

 

“Coran sent them to the farmer’s market. Claiming that they must get a special ingredient for him. It’s been a more than an hour though,” 

 

“Coran would’ve gone but he made a dentist appointment. Lance happily agree to do it along with Hunk who wanted to check out the farmer’s market,” Keith explained, followed by him throwing the rag he had been using to clean the tables at Pidge. 

 

“Gross!”

 

“Not as gross as watching you do nothing, but pick your nose,” Keith smirked and Pidge yelled words that Allura couldn’t understand.

 

“I don’t pick my nose mullet head!”

 

“Smile, you’re on camera” the oldest teen pointed toward camera located at the corner. Before Pidge could retort and Allura stop the childish banter they both stopped to look at the two boys who look look like they seen hell enter the shop with urgency.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Lance yelled as he jump over the wooden counter, followed by Hunk. 

 

The three were dumbfounded by the odd entrance, but saw out their shop a small angry mob shouting. They mob was dumb enough to not look toward their shop and keep shouting as the walked away thinking they would find Lance and Hunk elsewhere.

 

“They are gone boys. Mind explaining what happened?” Allura placed her hands on her hips and Hunk and Lance knew it meant now. 

 

“Okay, so we did go get what Coran wanted, before any of you accuse us of ditching.” Lance pulled out a jar with a pink looking substance inside and placed it on top of the counter prior to explaining the whack adventure Hunk and him endured for a stupid jar of jam.

 

“Hunk and I were walking around hoping to buy that stupid jam Coran wanted. We approached the vendor and ya know the usual exchange. However, Hunk and I kinda bumped into this cart with barrels while we were looking at the candies on one stand. Next thing we knew some crazy domino effect began!”

 

Hunk nodded  affirming Lance’s telling of events, he then decided to finish the rest of the tale.

“The other stands fell and soon enough we had an angry mob after us. Trust us we tried to apologize, but they didn’t take it lightly. Leaving us with the only option to run as fast as we could into the here.” 

 

Allura. Keith, and Pidge blinked unsure of what to say, except for Pidge who had a devilish smirk illuminating her face.

 

“I’m sure they would love to know where you guys are at,” the shortest member began to skip toward the door leading outside. 

  
“You wouldn’t dare you gremlin!” Lance yelled from behind the counter while Hunk almost in a mantra like manner kept telling himself to never run an errand for Coran again. Pidge kept snickering until she bumped into someone who was entering the restaurant. 

 

“Oof,” and down she went with the impact. The culprit just signed looking at the restaurant that resembled a war zone with Lance and Hunk behind the counter, Keith still holding the worn out mop like a weapon from the earlier mob the flashed by and to Allura who was stop mid action to while trying to chase after Pidge .

 

“Honestly, what would you kids do without me dropping by to babysit you all,” Shiro sighed loudly as he placed his messenger bag in the counter top and took a seat. The five teens looked away embarrassed and pretending to be busy at work. However, they were all happy to see Shiro visit them.

 

“Hey why isn’t Adam with you?” inquired Keith who was finishing up mopping on the floor. Pidge on the side ushered an apology to Lance and Hunk while Allura supervised Pidge to do so nicely.

 

“He, got caught up finishing up grading test from his class,” Shiro  picked up a menu and began to browse it. He soon selected a deli sandwich along a cup of coffee. At the cue Hunk headed immediately to the back to prepare it and Allura placed her work apron to get the coffee ready. 

 

“Hey Lulu, where is your name tag,”

 

“Pidge for the final time, don’t call me that and it’s right here,” Allura placed her hands to the breast pocket of the apron and felt nothing. 

 

“Maybe, it fell when you put the apron on?” suggested Lance who was setting up the silverware on the tables. Allura looked down and saw nothing, soon enough she checked the entire restaurant and no name tag in sight. She tried to think of others areas of where she dropped it and immediately remembered something.

 

“Oh, no please don’t tell me I dropped it when I bumped into that asshole and his dog” she groaned loudly in frustration with only Keith and Pidge snickering as they have already heard the tale.

 

“What do you mean by an ‘asshole and his dog’? Care to inform the rest of us since you have Keith and Pidge smirking like idiots,”

 

“Tell that to my IQ!”

 

“Shut it Pidge!” soon enough Keith got his younger friend to be silent. so  Allura could share her story once more. 

 

Shiro calmly ate his sandwich while Hunk and Lance were struggling to keep a straight face as Allura told her woeful event from earlier on.

 

“So are you going to go back and look for it?” asked Shiro who was just finishing up his lunch. Allura shrugged not knowing if her name tag would even be there by the time she got back.

 

“I don’t know, maybe someone took it,” 

 

At that exact moment the door chimed indicating someone had just entered the shop.

 

“Yep, that someone would be me,” Lotor stated stoically upon entering a restaurant holding up Allura’s missing name tag.

 

“Damn him and his sexy voice!” without realizing she said what she was thinking and the whole atmosphere soon became awkward with a flustered Allura angrily blushing.

 

“Thanks, I guess?” Lotor didn’t know whether to take that as a compliment.


End file.
